Cuci cuci!
by upeekaboo
Summary: -EDITED secuil- Bemain air dengan sang mobil memang seru! Tetapi, bagaimana kalau cara bermainnya harus se-sensual mungkin dan seseorang akan memelototimu dari kejauhan?


-+++-

**Nadh's Headnote :**

WARNING(S) :

# Sasuke (Totally) OOC, Pervert, dan Horny-an. Maaf buat semua, saya lebih suka Sasuke yang kayak gini :p Dan tak lupa OOC untuk chara lainnya, saya tak bisa membuat yang benar-benar persis seperti buatan Mr. Raden Kanjeng Wage Rudolf Muhammad Masashi Kishimoto Sucokro Diningrat *bazooka-ed*  
# Perubahan nama pada Deidara dan Naruto, nama marga keduanya menjadi Namikaze.  
# Seks rada asing, tempatnya bukan di ranjang karena bosen, melainkan... Ufufufu (ketawa mesum). Guess where first! ;)  
# Segala kekurangan saya ucapkan maaf jika anda benar-benar jijik dengan tulisan tangan saya (kayaknya bukan warning, deh, bok).  
# Yang paling penting, mengandung YAOI, NC-17, EKSPLISIT but NOT PWP (Porn Without Plot/Plot? What Plot?) karena cerita ini masih ada plot-nya dan rada normal. Nanti bakal saya buat PWP sesungguhnya, fufufufu... (ketawa lagi).

Udah, ah! Warnings-nya kebanyakan. ENJOY!

-+++-

* * *

**Cuci-cuci!**

A NARUTO "CRAZY" Fanfiction from Jahwa

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

-+++-

"Narutoo~! _Come here_, sayang!!" seru seorang pemuda dengan nada yang genit. Tubuhnya tak bergeming dari sofa empuk nan mahal tersebut. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengunyah kripik kentang rasa perpaduan antara keju dan pizza, sampai-sampai author _ngiler_ membacanya.

"Sayang, sayang, jidatmu!" balas pemuda lain yang baru datang dari tangga rumah yang berbentuk spiral. Tubuhnya segera terhempas ke atas permukaan empuk sofa yang sama. Tangannya tak berhenti sampai disitu saja, ia segera menggerakkan tangannya ke arah bungkus kripik kentang sang pemuda yang rupa-nya sama sepertinya—sekilas.

"_Kidding_—dan jangan suka mengambil barang orang lain dengan seenak jidatmu, Naruto!" sahut sang pemuda kesal sambil menjauhkan bungkus kripik kentang kesayangannya dari jangkauan tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa cengengesan.

"_By The Way_, ada apa, Dei-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil terus mengelak untuk mendapatkan kripik kentang tersebut. Seperti barang warisan keluarga yang direbut oleh anggota keluarga lainnya.

Deidara hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil terus mempertahankan kripik kentang-nya, "Boleh minta pertolongan darurat?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya dan berhenti bertingkah konyol untuk memperebutkan kripik kentang itu, "Maksudmu?"

Deidara mengangguk, "Iya, darurat! Boleh?" ujarnya dengan memasang muka memelas dan sangat lesu.

"Err—boleh aja. Apa, _sih_, yang enggak buat sepupu jauh-ku ini?" Naruto terkekeh pelan sambil merangkul pundak Deidara yang lebih besar darinya.

"Thanks, _bro!_ Aku minta kau menyuci mobilku!" perintah Deidara sambil memegangi pinggang kecilnya. Naruto berhenti tertawa dan melongo dengan bulat dan sempurna.

"APAA?! CUCI MOBIL??!!" teriaknya tak terima. Rambut kuning-setengah-jadi-nya ia jambak dengan keras, menimbulkan efek kesakitan pada pemiliknya sendiri. Deidara hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, cuci mobil! Aku ada acara kencan Itachi—Uchiha yang pernah kuceritakan itu, loh! Oke, deh, aku siap-siap dulu. _See ya_!" ujar Deidara sambil mengecup pipi kenyal Naruto dan segera berlari kecil ke arah kamarnya. Naruto bergidik _ngeri_.

"Uchiha itu pasti akan membawa mobil, tahu!!"

-+++-

Sebuah mobil Chevrolet Corvette terpampang manis dengan tampilan kotor, namun tetap elegan. Warna kuning yang identik menyala, dalam waktu ini tak terbukti. Kaca bening yang mengkilap itu sekarang sudah habis tertelan lumpur coklat. Ban-nya yang berwarna hitam kemilau sudah berganti warna menjadi tanah merah, ditambah bercak-bercak hitam yang entah darimana sumber-nya. Naruto _shock_ berat.

"Astaga! Dei-chan JOROK!! Euhh~" komentarnya singkat dengan raungan kesal menimpalinya. Tangannya terus merinding untuk menyentuh permukaan mobil tersebut. Hatinya merasa tak enak dengan mobil kesayangan sepupunya yang satu ini. Ada apa gerangan?

"Sudahlah, lakukan, Naruto! Demi sepupumu dan acara kencannya! Dattebayo~!" serunya semangat sambil mengambil selang air yang panjang.

Sementara di luar pagar kediaman Namikaze tersebut, sebuah Lamborghini Murcielago melaju memasuki kediaman mewah tersebut. Mobil yang berkilauan dengan warna perak-nya itu terus melaju menuju rumah minimalis tersebut. Jarak dari gerbang pagar ke rumah utama-nya memang cukup jauh, mengantisipasi adanya keamanan yang terganggu. Efektif, lumayan. Tapi, bagi dua orang Uchiha ini merepotkan.

"Untuk apa aku diajak kesini, Aniki? Yang kencan 'kan kau," protes Uchiha bungsu tanpa ekspresi, tetap datar dan dingin.

"Aku ingin menitipkanmu pada Naruto-kun saja, kasihan kalau kau sendiri di rumah," jelas Uchiha sulung yang satunya, tetap tanpa ekspresi—sama seperti adiknya. Ia tetap melaju mobilnya tanpa memalingkan mukanya kepada sang lawan bicara.

"Cih, jangan anggap aku anak kecil lagi, Aniki," balas Sasuke—si Uchiha bungsu—dan melanjutkan kembali alasan utama-nya, "Dan aku tak mau bersama dengan cowok berisik itu!"

Itachi terkekeh pelan, mau tak mau. Alasan adiknya memang pantas ditimpali dengan tawa dari seorang kakak.

"Siapa tahu kau menyukainya, Sasuke," timpal Itachi di sela tawanya.

"_Never!_" jawab Sasuke kesal.

Lamborghini itu terhenti, menunjukkan bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tujuan. Itachi membuka pintu dan mendapati Naruto sedang asik dengan selang-nya.

"Oi, tidak mau masuk?" tanya Itachi kepada sang adik sebelum menutup pintu.

Sasuke hanya diam dan sedikit cemberut. Itachi kembali terkekeh pelan, "Oke, kalau itu yang kau mau."

Ketika Itachi sedang menutup pintu Lamborghini-nya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Itachi dan tersenyum lebar.

"Halo, Naruto-kun!" sapa Itachi ramah, pendekatan pada sang Namikaze lainnya.

"Haii! Ah, Itachi-san udah dateng! Sebentar, aku panggilkan Dei-chan." balas Naruto dengan memasang senyumannya yang terbaik. Itachi tersenyum kecil, kemudian Naruto mencampakkan selangnya begitu saja.

"DEI-CHAAAAN~!! Kekasihmu sudah datang, tuhh!!" Teriak Naruto kencang, menimbulkan semburat merah terlihat tipis di pipi putih Itachi. Perasaan Itachi terasa telah mengkhianati _image_ dirinya.

"Ahh—aku dengar, Narutoo! Gak usah teriak sekencang itu, 'kan?!" balas Deidara sambil keluar rumah. Dengan warna merah disana-sini, Deidara menatap Itachi dengan perasaan canggung, "Oh, hai. Err—kurasa, kau menunggu persiapanku di dalam saja. Ja-jadi..."

Itachi tersenyum tipis, kakinya mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kediaman tersebut, "Oke, aku masuk."

Deidara tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Itachi secepat mungkin. _'Udah gatel'_.

Sementara Naruto asyik kembali bersama pekerjaannya, Sasuke tak bergeming dari posisi semulanya. Ia tetap memperhatikan remaja yang umurnya sebaya tersebut dari kejauhan sambil mengucapkan serapah kata kasar.

"_Damn_, Baka, Usuratonkachi, DOBE."

Dan yang bersangkutan—Naruto—hanya terus memainkan selangnya, tak memperdulikan raut wajah Sasuke yang sudah kusut karena kesal.

Lamborghini masih seperti semula dan Corvette sudah tak bertaburan tanah merah.

"Sabun cuci, _check!_" ujar Naruto sendiri. Ia membubuhkan seluruh cairan kental tersebut ke permukaan mobil kuning menyala tersebut. Kemudian, _sponge_ yang berukuran sedang ia ambil dan dibasuhnya menggunakan air. Naruto _nyengir_ lebar.

Ia menggosokkan _sponge_ malang tersebut ke atas permukaan mobil yang sudah terpenuhi oleh sabun. Terus menggosok, gosok, gosok, dan gosok. Membosankan, memang. Lama-kelamaan, Naruto mulai mengeluh kesal, mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas terhadap Deidara, hingga sang sepupu tersedak sendok ketika sedang mengobrol dengan Itachi. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto, hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Hingga pada akhirnya, sebuah ide jahil terlintas di otak Naruto. Menghilangkan kebosanan dengan bermain bersama sang mobil.

_Sponge_ kuning tersebut ia gosokkan perlahan di atas kap mobil. Paha mulusnya yang hanya terlindung oleh celana pendek ikut meramaikan, dengan naik di atas kap tersebut. Dadanya ia gunakan untuk melata tak jelas, menimbulkan aura sensual yang terselubung. Dengan posisi yang seperti itu, otomatis bokong Naruto tersembul bebas di belakang. Wajahnya yang imut ia rubah menjadi ekspresi yang menggoda. Desahannya begitu tertahan.

'_Hehe, ngerasain gimana jadi Mbak-mbak penari erotis,'_ batinnya sekenanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

Sepasang mata onyx itu membelalak lebar, mulut yang terkunci bibir lembut itu sekarang menganga tak percaya, dan jantungnya semakin cepat untuk berdetak.

"A-apa yang dilakukan Dobe itu?" tanyanya dengan tergagap, masih berdesir dengan adegan selanjutnya.

Naruto kembali beraksi. Ia memanjat kap tersebut hingga berada di hadapan kaca yang terdepan. Kemudian, ia menungging seraya tetap menggosokkan sponge tersebut ke kaca mobil. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya menyentuh lembut permukaan kaca tersebut.

Sasuke memerah, jantungnya semakin tak karuan, dan—yang lebih gawat—sesuatu sudah mulai aktif dan mengejang.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menetralisi hatinya, tetapi ketika ia kembali memandang Naruto, ia semakin lemas tak berdaya.

Sadar akan bajunya yang sudah ternoda busa sabun, Naruto mengarahkan ujung selang tersebut ke arahnya dan mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Menggoyangkan pinggang, menyentuh dadanya sendiri, dan masih berekspresi sensual.

"ARGGH!!" teriak Sasuke yang sudah frustasi melihat semua adegan sensual tersebut. Ia sudah tidak tahan, jantungnya tak mau berkompromi dengannya, dan alat vitalnya semakin membesar dan menegang. Ia mengelus dadanya, kembali menetralisi isi hatinya—juga pikirannya.

Oke, tenang. Tenang. Teriakannya tadi juga tak mungkin didengar oleh Naruto, karena sekarang Naruto tak melihat Lamborghini kakaknya, melainkan...

...membilas mobil kuning tersebut tanpa ada yang menutupi _torso_-nya.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dengan tergesa-gesa, sedangkan hatinya masih berdesir tak menentu.

-+++-

"SELESAAAII~!" teriak Naruto girang karena sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Err—sebenarnya belum, bagian dalam mobil tak didapati oleh mata biru-nya. Yah, yang penting bersih!

Corvette semakin berkilau dengan warna kuningnya yang terbebas dari tanah merah, lumpur, maupun debu. Kilaunya menyilaukan mata, sama seperti kilaunya gigi Lee ketika sedang tersenyum lebar. Naruto tersenyum bahagia.

"Hahahaa, ternyata yang namanya Naruto Namikaze itu pinter juga, yaa? Hohohoo..." ucapnya narsis.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tapakkan kaki terdengar dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh. Seseorang terdengar seperti berlari dan menuju ke arahnya.

Sosok itu datang dan menampakkan dirinya. Ah, maksud author, ini bukan penampakkan!

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi bingung ketika memandang sosok tersebut yang sudah berhenti berlari tepat dihadapannya, "Lho? Teme?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan mengatur nafasnya. Ia sedikit kelelahan dengan kakinya yang terus berlari dan dengan nafsunya.

"_Kok_, bisa?" tanya Naruto yang masih bingung dengan kemunculan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan mulai mendorong Naruto ke atas kap mobil yang sudah kering.

"Oi, oi! Ma-maksudmu ini a-apa?" tanya Naruto kembali dengan memasang tatapan heran yang tertuju untuk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengacuhkan semua pertanyaan Naruto dan memperkecil jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto.

"Dobe cerewet," ucapnya dan mempertemukan bibir miliknya sendiri dengan bibir mungil Naruto. Tangannya terjulur ke samping, merentangkan tangan Naruto bersama tangannya. Menguasai luas kap mobil hanya berdua.

Bibir bawah Sasuke menyinggung bibir bawah Naruto, sehingga Sasuke harus mengecup bibir atas milik Naruto. Naruto yang tak mengerti hanya diam tanpa membalas kecupan hangat itu. Bibirnya sudah mengapit bibir Sasuke, menguncinya agar tak bisa terbuka seenaknya.

Lama-kelamaan, hangat bisa berubah menjadi panas, _bukan?_

Tiba-tiba saja, lidah Sasuke menjilati bibir atas Naruto. Hal ini membuat Naruto mendesah geli. Tak merelakan kesempatan tersebut, Sasuke segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto yang terbuka karena masih merasakan sensasi geli. Lidah Sasuke terjulur bebas ke dalamnya, menyentuh sedikit permukaan rahang atas, dan bergerak mencari lidah Naruto. Bersentuhan panas dilengkapi dengan aura sensual.

Naruto mengerang, antara geli dan keenakan. Ia hanya bergelumut tak jelas seraya menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk menolak perlakuan asusila Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, kemudian memutar lidahnya di dalam area mulut Naruto. Naruto merintih kembali, tenaganya tiba-tiba hilang dalam sekejap, dan mulai menikmati apa yang diperbuat Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai dan melepas bibirnya dengan bibir ranum milik Naruto, "Mau dilanjutkan, Dobe?"

Wajah Naruto yang memerah semakin memanas. Mata hitam tersebut tak sanggup ia lihat dengan seksama. Maka dari itu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Sasuke. Nafasnya masih tak beraturan, mulai terlihat bernafsu dari detak jantungnya yang terus berdebar kencang. Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan—lagi-lagi—memperkecil jarak antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto.

Namun, bukan bibir yang ia serang, melainkan leher telanjang yang begitu menggoda. Bibir Sasuke segera mengecup pelan permukaan kulit yang berada di antara telinga dan pundak Naruto. Terus mengecup dengan ritme yang menggoda. Dan akhirnya, ia keluarkan lagi lidah lembutnya untuk menjilati leher halus Naruto. Naruto kembali tersengal-sengal.

Bibir itu bekerja lagi, untuk menyedot leher Naruto. Bukan sedotan yang kencang, melainkan sedotan yang terasa sensual. Antara sedot dan kecup, ada selaan menjilat yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Nghh..." Naruto mendesah pelan. Ia masih sadar, bahwa ini tempat terbuka. Tidak mau mengambil banyak masalah, Naruto sedikit mendorong pundak Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengan dadanya.

"Oi, i-ini... Tempat, hhh... Te-terbuka.. aaahh," Naruto terlihat kesusahan untuk memberikan sebuah peringatan kepada Sasuke, dikarenakan tangan Sasuke yang mulai meraba-raba halus dadanya. Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

"Biarkan saja," jawabnya pelan dan santai. Cubitan di puting susu Naruto mulai terasa sakit. Naruto berteriak kesakitan—walaupun terdengar seperti desahan yang kencang.

"Awh, Te-teme..." desahnya kecil, sadar kalau tadi ia mengeluarkan suara yang lebih keras.

Sasuke menunduk tepat di hadapan celana pendek Naruto. Terlihat menggembung dan basah, entah basah karena sperma Naruto sendiri atau air yang ia gunakan untuk membilas mobil.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke segera membuka retsluiting dari celana tersebut, setengah membuka underwear Naruto, dan menemukan sebuah mainan baru untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Yang ini minta lebih, Dobe."

Naruto hanya diam, sampai pada akhirnya ia menjerit ketika mulut Sasuke yang hangat mulai memanjakan dirinya. Miliknya terasa sangat lembap dan begitu hangat, darah berdesir hanya ke satu titik di tempat tersensitif miliknya. Naruto mendesah dan melenguh panjang ketika Sasuke mulai memaju-mundurkan mulutnya.

Dan jeritan tersebut kembali terdengar, saat Sasuke hampir menelan kejantanan Naruto.

-+++-

"Aku. Ingin. Lebih."

Ucapan Sasuke otomatis membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke bawah, tempat dimana Sasuke berada. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, dengan wajah yang masih memerah tentunya.

"Le-lebih?" tanya Naruto ingin mendapatkan penjelasan yang lebih lanjut. Menatap bola mata hitam tersebut yang sedang menatap nafsu ke arah dirinya, membuat Naruto semakin merinding dan detakan jantungnya semakin tidak karuan.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Yaa, begitulah. Kau pasti mengerti 'kan?"

Pertnyaan Sasuke hanya dijawab oleh Naruto dengan gelengan kepala yang lemah. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas, terlihat seperti meremehkan.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mengerti, lakukan saja apa yang akan kuperintah," ucap Sasuke seraya membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya—lebih tepatnya, menggendong. Naruto berjengit panik, namun segera ditepis oleh Sasuke dengan cengkraman lembut di bagian alat vitalnya.

Keberuntungan masih ada di tangan Sasuke—pintu mobil Corvette tidak terkunci, membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang. Segera ia buka pintu yang menurutnya pengganggu tersebut dan langsung membanting Naruto ke atas jok kursi yang berada di belakang kursi supir. Naruto sedikit merintih.

"_It's Time_," ujar Sasuke sok _bule_ sambil melebarkan anus Naruto dengan jari-jarinya. Mata Naruto langsung melotot dengan hebat.

"ARGH! Sakit, bodoohh!" teriaknya sambil menggoyangkan kakinya, membuat Sasuke semakin tidak sabar untuk memasuki tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Maaf," permintaan maaf yang tidak benar dilontarkan oleh Sasuke dan ia kembali menusukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang milik Naruto. Wajah Sasuke memerah, membayangkan bahwa kehangatan yang tercipta ini dirasakan oleh penisnya langsung.

Naruto masih menggeliat tidak jelas, kesakitan pastinya.

Jari manis mulai meramaikan, alhasil tiga jari besar Sasuke telah masuk menerobos dinding sempit milik Naruto tanpa perlawanan.

"Awwhh..." ringis Naruto pedih, tanpa terasa air matanya sudah menitik sedari tadi. Rasa sakit kali ini mungkin lebih pudar dibanding yang pertama, karena Sasuke sudah mulai menghantamkan tiga jari tersebut ke _special spot_ milik Naruto.

"Aahh, Sas-kehh," desah Naruto tak beraturan, membuat seringaian Sasuke semakin lebar.

Naruto merasakan, tiga jari tersebut sudah menghilang dari lubangnya, melainkan sesuatu yang ukurannya lebih besar telah menghantam lubang anus miliknya. Naruto menjerit kembali, masih tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke benar-benar mau melakukan ini kepadanya.

Sasuke tetap mempertahankan seringaiannya. Ia mengangkat kaki Naruto dan menaruhnya di pundak tegap miliknya untuk memperlancar akses jalan kejantanannya.

"Siap untuk merasakan surga dunia, Dobe?" goda Sasuke sambil berbisik menggoda tepat di telinga Naruto, menghembuskan nafas dengan seksi sampai Naruto merinding. Ya, saat ini dirinya terlalu peka terhadap rangsangan. Dan akhirnya, Naruto hanya terdiam. Menolak susah, menerima memalukan, tetapi—kalau boleh jujur—ia sangat menikmati.

Tanpa basa-basi yang lebih panjang lagi, Sasuke memajukan barang kebanggaannya ke dalam sempitnya lubang Naruto. Dinding di dalam anus Naruto bergesekan dengan kepala penis Sasuke, membuat Naruto mendesah nikmat kembali. Lalu, Sasuke memberi tekanan asing kepada gerakan mundurnya untuk lebih memanjakan tubuh Naruto.

"Nghh..." desah Naruto tertahan, karena sebagian dari hatinya belum ingin menerima apa yang Sasuke perbuat kepada dirinya.

Hantam, tekan, putar, maju, mundur.

Denyutan alat vital Sasuke sangat terasa di dalam lubang Naruto, membuat Naruto mendesah lebih eksotis. Sedangkan gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat hingga menimbulkan suara daging bertubrukan dengan daging (1). Naruto mendesah lebih cepat, mengikuti ritme yang sama dengan gerakan Sasuke. Mau tak mau, Sasuke harus merintih keenakan karena menurutnya, ini benar-benar melayani alat kebanggaannya.

"Arhh... Enghh... Sasuu..." desahan tersebut menandakan Naruto sudah mengejang dan dengan perlahan, cairan kenikmatan Naruto keluar membasahi perutnya sendiri.

Tanpa melepas alat vitalnya, Sasuke segera mendudukkan Naruto ke atas pangkuannya, "Mau yang lebih? Ikutlah bermain bersamaku."

Naruto tidak menjawab, denyutan yang berasa di dalam tubuhnya masih meninggalkan bekas kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Sasuke hanya tersenyum menatap wajah merah Naruto dan segera mendorong Naruto ke atas hingga kepala penisnya sendiri ada di ujung lubang Naruto. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto ke bawah, memperdalam penisnya di dalam kehangatan.

"Arhh!" desah kencang keduanya. Sasuke terus berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuh Naruto dengan tangannya sendiri. Mencari kenikmatan yang jarang ia dapatkan.

Desahan terus mengiringi detik jarum jam, hingga pada akhirnya, "St-stop. A-aku bisa sendirii..."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget, "Ma-maksudmu?"

Naruto tak menjawab lagi. Dengan hati-hati, ia memposisikan tangannya ke belakang tubuhnya dan bertengger manis di atas jok kursi mobil. Kemudian, ia mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri untuk melakukan gerakan naik-turun. Sasuke melongo tak percaya.

_Biarpun tak percaya, tetap saja keenakan._

Tubuh Naruto yang sedang bergerak itu, membuat darahnya berdesir. Lekukan yang tercipta oleh tangan terampil milik-Nya tersebut, bergoyang indah memanjakan kejantanannya. Dan ditemani dengan wajah yang memerah penuh nafsu, Naruto begitu antusias untuk melakukannya sendiri. Oh, tak luput dengan cairan sperma yang mulai membasahi perut Naruto juga Sasuke, kecuali sperma milik Sasuke yang berhasil membuat tubuh Naruto yang ada di dalam sana merasa hangat.

Begitu indah dan sensual.

Sasuke menyeringai dan langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto ke bawah, membalikkan posisi tubuh mungil tersebut hingga menungging. Tangan Naruto segera ia posisikan ke hadapan kaca jendela, memudahkan pekerjaannya saat ini. Sasuke bertumpu pada lututnya, memosisikan penisnya ke arah lubang anus Naruto yang terlihat kemerahan.

"Siap, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke memastikan—tentunya dengan nada yang sensual. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan tidak berdaya. Dan kemudian, anggukkan tersebut berubah desahan yang mengiringi gerakan Sasuke memasukkan alat vitalnya kembali ke dalam anus sempitnya.

"Ahh.. Sasuu..." Naruto mendesah menggoda, menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk memperlancar gerakan Sasuke. Sasuke memaju-mundurkan bagian tubuhnya tersebut dengan kencang, membuat Naruto melayang merasakan surga dunia.

Denyutannya, kehangatannya, apitannya, tak tergambarkan oleh dua manusia ini yang sedang dilanda nafsu manusiawi. Dan desahan kencang dari Naruto terngiang begitu jelas, serta nada tak beraturan dari mulut Sasuke menyusulnya. Desahan yang amat panjang...

-+++-

"Berhenti, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Aku bilang cukup!"

"Bagiku ini belum cukup, dobe."

"Sudah, ah. Jangan mainkan rambutku lagi! Kusut, tauk!"

"...kau seperti wanita saja."

"Kau yang mendadak manja! Padahal kita ini musuh bebuyutan, kenapa hari ini kau terus memelukku-menciumku-menggodaku-membelaiku-dan-memuaskanku, huh?!"

"Ulangi kata terakhir, dobe. Kalau tak salah, yang 'memuaskanku' itu..."

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu!"

"Oh... yeaah.."

Dan dengan dua kata simpel tersebut, Sasuke langsung membekap mulut Naruto dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mengeratkan pelukannya yang bertengger di tubuh Naruto. Jok mobil mulai bergoyang kembali. Dan artinya...

...ronde kedua, dimulai. Teng-teng!

-+++-

**OMAKE**

Heran melihat mobilnya bergoyang dengan hebat sedari tadi, Deidara menarik ujung baju Itachi untuk melihat kejanggalan tersebut.

"_Ne_, mobilku dimasuki kucing, ya, sama Naruto?" tanya Deidara dengan raut wajah heran. Itachi menyeringai kecil melihatnya, dan ia berjanji dalam hati bahwa setelah ini, ia harus memberikan Sasuke hadiah sebagai penghargaan.

"Kau juga mau menggoyangkan mobilku bersamaku, Dei-koi~?" bisik Itachi pelan seraya menggaetkan lengannya ke pinggang Deidara. Deidara hanya bisa menmpilkan wajah inosen-nya saat Itachi menggendong Deidara keluar.

Ini adalah hari yang panjang di Kediaman Namikaze.

-+++-

* * *

**The End**

* * *

-+++-

**Nadh's Footnote :**

**(1) **Daging bertubrukan dengan daging; hmm, pasti tau artinya 'kan? Coba nonton film 'adults only' atau film bokep... *ajaran sesat*

=____________=  
No comment; karena ini fic udah lama bersemayam di folder Nadh dan saya begitu malas untuk meng-edit ulang. Dan maaf untuk missed type lain, saya sudah berusaha untuk megedit ini kembali agar hati saya tenang :p tak lupa judul yang rada typo; entah kenapa nggak bisa ngetik strip. Banyak yang bilang fic ini butuh sequel. What do you think about that? Saya minta usul! ;) Untuk newbie, salam kenal, yoo~! Senang, deh, bisa dapet temen baru.. *lebay*  
Dan dalam detik ini, saya kembali HIATUS untuk konsen ke pelajaran, WOOSSSHH!

**Bahagiakah anda jika saya kembali memijak tanah FNI ini? Dan asal anda tahu, saya lebih bahagia jika anda menerima saya kembali dan membaca fic yang tidak sempurna ini :D**

-+++-

* * *

_November, 30th 2009_  
Keep smile, be healthy :)  
Sign**  
Jahwa**


End file.
